Really Bad Eggs
by Shinii
Summary: A lost love, a hidden treasure. The Story of a young woman who has to choose a past love or a present flame. Hilarity will ensure.


**Really Bad Eggs**

_"Yo-ho, Yo-ho.__ A pirate's life for me…"_

_            "Drink up me heartys yo-ho…"_

The sound of drunks singing floated out of the Crescent Moon tavern and flooded the streets of New Haiti.  Passersby wondered what all the celebration was for, but none of them dared to enter what was known as the town's "pirates roost".  Well not everyone was so cowardly. A young woman heard the singing from atop her roof and decided to investigate. She knew almost instantly that the rejoicing meant only one thing. The good captain had returned.

            Sticking her head inside, she hollered to her mother, thinking she would only be gone for a few hours. She couldn't have been more wrong. She pulled on her dark cloak and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she finally found the place where the river of drunken song originated. Careful not to be noticed by anyone, she slipped inside. People were everywhere, but most of the attention seemed to be on one small table tucked away in back of the dim tavern. She found herself a table just close enough to the mob that she could see and hear what was going on, but far enough away to not draw attention to herself. She leaned back in her barrel chair and listened. 

            A grimy looking man walked past her table talking to his equally nasty looking companion. 

"They say he back for good now, that he done piratin'."

The greasy haired man laughed. 

"I believe that when I sees it. There aint no way Sparrow could lives wid out 'is boat. No ways, no hows."

       A smiled crept across the cloaked woman's face. So it was true, the captain had returned. Just like he had said he would two years ago. 

            "Or Maybe I'm out of my bloody mind." She finished out loud. 

                        "What was that Luv?"

            "Bloody hell. Looks like I been found out." She pulled down her cloak hood and glared at the strange man standing beside her. Why had she been so stupid, talking to herself like that when she knew she couldn't afford to be caught. She sighed; Oh well, what's done is done, no going back now.

            "It's been a while…Jack."

                        Sparrow rolled his eyes and sighed.

            "Captain. Its Captain. Jack. Sparrow…But you know that…don't you Shinii?"

The singing died down. All eyes were on her. Anger bubbled up inside her and she could feel herself getting extremely annoyed. 

            "What are you drunken idiots staring at, there's nothing to see here. You can get on with your lives now." 

            The people groaned unanimously. Obviously they didn't have lives. 

   "GET OUTTA HERE!"  Shinii's rage was apparent. Sparrow put a hand on her shoulder, just to make sure she didn't lash out on any innocent bystanders. 

            "I think you'd better listen." He dropped his voice so Shinii couldn't hear, "She's a hell of a fighter when she's mad…it might be in your best interest not to make it worse." He smiled as the people slowly began to filter out of the tavern. Only a few of the most ragged and worn looking men stayed behind. They all seemed to know what was going on more or less, and they stayed out of everyone's way until the Crescent Moon was empty.  Jack…Excuse me…Captain Jack Sparrow rubbed his hands together. It was time to reveal the plan.

            "Welcome me crew of filthy scalawags!"

            Shinii coughed, obviously offended, but Sparrow ignored her and look at the men before them. One of the men looked right at Shinii. His brown eyes seemed to be looking her over, lingering over her breasts and moving slowly to the shimmering pools of green that were her eyes. Shinii could feel herself blush, how could this new guy have such an effect on her, and so quickly? Besides, she was and always would be Jack's girl. It wasn't like this young pirate was anything special anyway. He was a little on the tall side and his face was unshaven. His sandy brown hair was in his eyes but it wasn't long at all, Shinii mused,  it was barley to his ears. Shinii couldn't help herself. If that new kid could check her out…why couldn't she do the same? She'd notice the tiniest little things about him_. _For instance, His ancient white shirt (well… it used to be white…I think…) was unbuttoned, showing his nicely tanned chest. The shirt itself sort of reminded her of the ones Jack used to wear. The ones…with the "puffy" sleeves…(Hmm Shinii is getting…excited?? Meh…I thought she was with the crazy one.) He also wore a faded brown vest, also open, over his shirt. His pants were beige and only covered his legs to just below his knees. 

            Jack smiled at his girlfriend. At least, she still seemed to love him. But what if he was wrong? Oh well, if he was wrong, then that's  just the way it would be. Shinii seemed to be preoccupied with one of his new deckhands. Time to put a stop to all this…eye sex.

            "Well then, as you all know…or are about to find out, it is my intention to commandeer a ship, get a crew, namely you, and pillage, pilfer and otherwise steal our weasly black guts out."

            A random burst of applause came from the new crew Captain Jack had recruited. He randomly wave his hands in the air, as was the nature of most pirates after being at sea. Shinii looked up at Jack. 

            "Would you mind introducing them? Or have you gone mad with sea lust again."

            "You yourself should know that the burning sea lust never goes away, even when you have been landlocked for four years. Savvy?"

Shinii glared at him. They both knew damned well that it was Jack's fault she had spent four long years landlocked in the dingy city of New Haiti. But before she could say anything, Jack was introducing the men. Going down the line ha named them all. First was a man a blue skirt and a red vest who Jack said was named Charles. Next there was an extremely old man with a bite takes out of his ear. His name was said to be Martin. Of course then there was Sean, and then there was a strange man with a parrot on his head. 

"Oh yes. we don't exactly know what his name is….we just call him Yates. Did I mention that he's deaf?" 

"No…but then again, No one mentioned that you were crazy when I met you…so I guess we're fine." Shinii walked up and down the row of men. She rolled her eyes and looked at Jack

"So these are your seaworthy dogs. I pity them. Well, I have to go now Jack. Good luck."

Shinii started to walk away. She could feel the stillness in the air outside the tavern. It was just before dawn, the time where everything slept.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going. You're sailing with us! Or do I have to ask your mum's permission to take you first."

Jack had struck a nerve in Shinii and he knew it. Her mother always wanted to know where she was even though she was twenty-two. He might just have to ask her moms permission after all.

"If I have to ask your mother…we'd better get going then. Aye…."

I don't own…anyone but Shinii. Yeah.


End file.
